Savages!
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Before the battle of Hogwarts. 'Savages' from Pocahontas. Summery bad, story good.


**A/N: So I was listening to this song and watching a few Youtube videos and thought, what the heck, why not make a fanfiction. So here it is. Let me know what you think. **

Harry was still missing, so were Ron and Hermione. Neville sighed. He looked around to see all the Dumbledore's army, friends, and family getting restless. 'Well, I guess I must say something….' He thought. Clearing his throat he turned everyone's attention to him. He gulped, "Well, we all knew this day was coming. Our parents had fought against it and now it is up to us to finish what they started. Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered.

Neville nodded, "What can you expect from filthy little heathens?

Their whole disgusting race is like a curse. Their skin's a hellish red. They're only good when dead. They're vermin, as I said, and worse…"

Fred and George raised their wands, "They're savages! Savages!"

Neville gained confidence, "Barely even human!"

Dean and Seamus also raised their wands along the twins, "Savages! Savages!"

Neville raised his wand and pointed to the window, "Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war!"

Cho, Ginny, and Tonks joined the boys, "They're savages! Savages! Dirty redskin devils! Now we sound the drums of war!"

In the Forbidden Forest Voldemort stands in front of his Death Eaters. He looks at them, they are about to take Hogwarts once and for all. 'Well, nothing like a good pep talk to get them more into the killing mood.' Voldemort waved his wand, "Friends." He looks around again, "Tonight is the night. Tonight we destroy those bloodtraitors and mudbloods."

Bellatrix sneered, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled, well what he called a smile, "This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed."

Lucius stood, "Beneath that milky hide. There's emptiness inside."

Bellatrix stood and swung her wand, **"**I wonder if they even bleed!"

The rest of the group yelled, "They're savages! Savages! Barely even human ! Savages! Savages!"

Voldemort walked among the group, "Killers at the core."

Lucius walked to the center of the circle, "They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted!"

Raising his wand Voldemort shot up green sparks, "We must sound the drums of war!"

Death Eaters all around yelled, "They're savages! Savages!"

Yaxley grinned as he turned around, "First we deal with this one!" pointing his wand at a gagged Ron.

Laughing the circle stood behind their lord, "Then we sound the drums of war!"

Dumbledore's Army yelled, "Savages! Savages!"

Neville yelled above them, "Let's go kill a few, men!"

Death Eaters cries filled the air, **"**Savages! Savages!"

"Now it's up to you, men!"

Through the air surrounding Hogwarts filled the words, "Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war!"

Hermione paced in Myrtle's bathroom. Just minutes ago she and Ron were trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets when suddenly he vanished. "Is there nothing I can do? Will this really be the end?

Is it only death that waits just around the riverbend?

Neville walked to the door, "This will be the night. Let's go men!"

Voldemort glances at the sky, "This will be the evening." He points his wand at Yaxley, "Bring out the prisoner!"

Hogwartians and Death Eaters alike yell, "We will see them dying in the dust!"

Hermione hears everyone pounding down the hall. She rushes to the window to see dark shapes coming out of the forest with a tied up Ron. Quickly she runs out of the bathroom, **"**I don't know what I can do. Still, I know I've got to try!"

Students march through the Great Hall, "Now we make 'em pay!"

Hermione zooms down a flight of stairs, "Eagle, help my feet to fly!"

Death Eaters came out from behind the shadows of the trees, **"**Now without a warning!"

Hermione pounded down to the Great Hall, "Mountain, help my heart be great!"

Everyone staring at each other on the grounds of the school, "Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust!"

Hermione raced down more stairs, "Spirits of the earth and sky…"

Growling the teams say, **"**It's them or us!"

Turning down another hallway Hermione prayed, "Please don't let it be to late ...!"

Bellatrix yelled, "They're just a bunch of…"

"Filthy, stinking…" Neville called.

"Savages!" finished the students.

"Savages!" Yelled the Death Eaters.

"Demons!" Screamed the Order.

"Devils!" Called Lucius.

"Kill them!" Echoes Voldemort's voice throughout the night.

"Savages!" The Death Eaters chanted as they walked slowly closer.

"Savages!" Screamed Neville as he led the line closer as well.

"What are we waiting for?" called Bellatrix.

Closer and closer the two groups got, "Destroy their evil race

Until there's not a trace left!"

"How loud are the drums of war?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she ran.

"We will sound the drums of war!" Yelled the Death Eaters

"Savages! Savages! Now, we sound the drums of war!" Replied Neville and the gang.

"Savages! Savages!" Death Eaters yell back. Lucius pointes to Yaxley, "Bring him here!" Yaxley drags Ron to the front of the lines, pointing a wand at him. "Now we see what comes of trying to be chums."

Neville stops short on seeing Ron. Shaking his head he banishes his wand crying angrily, "Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!

Yaxley sneers, **"**Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!" Raising his wand he begins the curse, " Avada –"

Hermione sprints out the entrance, "Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of war?" Seeing Yaxley begging to kill Ron she sprints over to him, "No!" Pulling out her wand, " Avada Kedavra!"

**A.N: So please let me know what you think, should it stay a one-shot or be a multi chapter story. Let me know! **


End file.
